Ride To School Day
Ride to School Day is an episode of Milly Molly. Recap. It starts with the class painting pictures. The following school day is Australian Ride To School Day so the majority of them are painting bikes. Milly is painting a picture of her and Molly Horren. They both have bikes in the picture. Miss. Blythe approves of the helmets the depicted girls are wearing and reminds the class to wear them on Monday. Molly, the only student not to paint a bicycle, paints a picture of herself and Tom Cat, walking. The bell rings and Miss Blythe wishes them a restful weekend. Molly does not want to ride a bike. Miss Blythe says she does not have to, but Molly does not want to be the only one not to ride to school. On the way home, George and Harry are both excited about National Ride to School Day. Milly wants to know why a skittish Molly is not going to ride to school. Molly replies she does not want to be the only one with training wheels on her bike. Milly wants Molly to practice without training wheels, but Molly is afraid of falling and feels she can't practice as her parents are going to a wedding. Milly says she will be staying with her, so Milly's family can help out. The next day, Molly brings her bike to Milly's house, but does not want to be seen practicing. Mr. Limpy greets the girls and notices Molly's bike, which he likes but has not seen before, so he asks if it is new. Molly says no, she just hasn't ridden it much. Mr. Limpy says that as a boy he loved riding and when he was a young adult he started racing on a bike and won a few races, eventually becoming district champion. Milly asks him to give a talk on Monday for the class. Molly asks him for riding advice. Mr. Limpy says to sit on the bike and push the pedals with her feet. He then tells her "Believe in yourself". At Farmer Heggardy's place, Molly is wondering what that last piece of advice means. Molly has a few wobbly test runs and then topples over. She is unharmed but feels like a hopeless rider. Milly reassures her and suggests riding in front of Molly, and does so, but crashes into a haystack. Milly is unharmed, but itchy. In a bad mood, the girls go home. Milly suggests a scooter, but it is not National Scoot To School Day. Molly is ready to give up. The next day, at dawn, Molly perks up. She wakes Milly. They ask Mr. Limpy for coaching, which he accepts. He gets binoculars, confusing the girls. At the park, looking through the binoculars, he observes Molly is not balanced. He recruits Milly to be his assistant and hold onto Molly's bike, which she does. On instruction, Milly lets go at a certain point, frightening Molly and causing her to crash. Molly then gives up and calls herself hopeless again. Mr. Limpy gives the B.I.Y. line again. Molly is still convinced she will never be able to ride a bike. Milly suggests walking to school but Molly finds it unfair. The next day is Ride To School Day, and Mr. Limpy gives her a badge, which he claims was from his bike the Racing Lion and made him very good at racing, when he had previously been not very good at it. Molly successfully rides to school and Mr. Limpy does his speech, which is very popular. When Molly hands Mr. Limpy back the lion badge, he puts it on his car and admits that although the story is true, he lied about the badge being from his bike, proving Molly can ride a bike. They ride home. Trivia * This is one of the episodes involving lying. The other ones are Aunt Maude Is An Alien, Go Camping, and possibly Tickle Bear Hunt. In Aunt Maude is an Alien, the girls are lying maliciously to teach Humphrey a "lesson" and the lie is that they actually believe Aunt Maude to be an alien. In Go Camping, Jack and Tom lie that bears and tigers are in the garden in order to scare Milly and Molly. In Tickle Bear Hunt, Milly's father makes up tickle bears. The maybe in this is that the tickle bear thing could have simply been a joke. This, however, is the only episode where lies are used to help another character. * Miss Blythe wishes the students a restful weekend, however some active students like Milly, Humphrey, Jack, Tom, and Meg, may want an active one instead. Perhaps it would have been better to wish them a ''happy ''weekend, which is something everyone can agree on. * This is one episode where Molly's shyness stems from embarrassment. Other times it tends to stem from fear. Humphrey has been embarrassed several times, and so has Miss Blythe. Humphrey tends to get embarrassed when he's caught doing something "cute" and Miss Blythe tends to get embarrassed when people pay attention to her. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Molly gets scared